This research project will study statistical methods for analyzing categorical data that comes from cluster samples where the observations within each cluster may be correlated and where the observations may be selected with unequal probabilities. In particular, the analysis of cluster samples from population-based case-control studies and cross-sectional and longitudinal health surveys is examined. Research has concentrated on developing modifications to logistic regression and Mantel-Haenzel and Wolf- Haldane procedures that would account for the complex sample design. Computer simulations are used to validate statistical approximations used in the development of modified methods. Preliminary results from this research indicate that the modified methods for analyzing data from cluster samples appropriately take into account the intra-cluster correlation structure and the unequal weighting of the observations. These methods will be useful for analyzing infant feeding studies and repeat pregnancy studies where the family constitutes the cluster.